This invention relates to a wheel hub for a bicycle, specifically a competition bicycle.
The main objective of the competition bicycle manufacturers is to reduce the weight of the single components as much as possible. In the case of wheel hubs, conventional technology involves the use of metallic light alloys, such as aluminium alloys and similar. Various solutions have been proposed to reduce the weight of the wheel hub in which the central tubular part of the wheel hub is made of carbon fiber incorporated in a plastic material resin and in which a pair of side caps made of aluminium alloy are fastened to the ends of the carbon fiber central portion. The inside caps are provided with housings for supporting rolling bearings and holes for anchoring the wheel spokes.
The objective of this invention is to provide a wheel hub which is lighter and presents better characteristics in terms of rigidity with respect to the known solutions mentioned above.